


That moment Adrien accidentally mistook his father for a moth

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But still idiots, Crack, Hawkmoth Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Post Reveal, They are cute idiots, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, adrien and mari are dating, he just hasnt told his dad yet b/c he doesnt want to have to end it, like REALLY oblivious, literally he takes way to long to connect the dots, marinette is a real hero, not oblivio sorry, she deals with unobservant boy over here, stupid, this fic starring the most obtuse boi we all know and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: I think the title says it all, but Adrien sees a mouth in his fathers office and for a brief (meaning way too long) moment, he genuinely believes that the mouth is his father.





	That moment Adrien accidentally mistook his father for a moth

"Adrien. You can't go in there." Nathalie frowned.

"Please. This is very important." Adrien pushed her back. "I have to talk to my father now."

"He's very busy at the moment." She insisted.

"Its now or never." He glared at the door. There was an Akuma attack going on, and his father was too self absorbed to even check on his well being. Typical. 

"I can schedule a meeting with you for tomorrow at 2pm." Nathalie replied, face as emotionless as ever.

Adrien groaned. "What's the point? Its not like he actually listens to me."

"Adrien. Your father is a very busy man."

"So busy that be doesn't even care about me?" Adrien's voice cracked. "How can I consider him family if I see him once a week. He doesn't care about who I am or how I've been. He just wants to control me."

"That's not true. Adrien, your father loves you... in his own way."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "He loves me, but he has no time?"

"Exactly."

Adrien grabbed the door. "I'm going in."

"No! Stop." Nathalie raised her voice. Her outstretched arm was shaking, eyes widened. She lost her cool facade and expressed an emotion for once. Fear.

"Give me one good reason, and ill walk away now." Adrien stared at her.

"Your father is busy?" She replied weakly. 

He groaned and pushed open the door. "Father, we need to talk- father?" Adrien ran towards the desk. "Father? What happened to you? Was it an akuma? Ill kick their ass."

The small moth sitting on the desk had no comment.

Adrien continued. "Father, if you can hear me, fly. Flap your wings or something."

The moth started fluttering towards the light in the room.

"Dad! Come back. Ill protect you!"

The moth bounced off of the light and fell straight down.

Adrien dived towards the floor, cradling the moth in his hands. "Hawkmoth will pay for this injustice." He swore, while Nathalie stared in the doorway. "Ill make sure of it. Ladybug will save you, father."

Adrien was interrupted by a man clearing his throat. "That was very touching son, but I'm afraid hawkmoth has not harmed me. That'ss just a random moth."

Adrien jumped up and threw his arms around his father. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried about you." 

"Please." Gabriel scoffed. "Hawkmoth will never hurt our family."

Adrien couldn't resist rolling his eyes at that. Then he stared at the wall. "Has there always been a secret elevator in your office."

Gabriel froze. "Adrien. I'm a busy man. I do not have time for these displays of affection."

"There are so many moths crawling out of it." Adrien blinked. "Weird."

Gabriel practically shoved his son out of his office. "I have a lot of work to do."

After he slammed the door in his son's face, Adrien turned to Nathalie, frowning. "See, he doesn't care. We didn't even get to talk about what I wanted to. No one cares."

Nathalie sighed. "Adrien. I'm supposed to have a professional relationship with you I can't -"

"You could at least talk with me. You aren't as heartless as he is."

"Your father isn't heartless. He is brokenhearted."

Adrien scoffed. "Sure. All he does is talk at me. I wish he had the heart to listen."

She took a breath. "I can listen? If that will help. I was once a teenager, you know."

"Okay.." Adrien shrugged. "Why not. I wanted to ask father permission."

"For what exactly?"

"Well, you see, there's this girl.."

Nathalie smiled. "Isn't there always?"

"She's beautiful and kind and caring."

"You love her?" It wasn't really a question. 

"She loves me too..I wanted to know if I would be allowed to date her."

"Adrien, I'm not sure, its really up to your father. Who is she anyways?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh yeah for sure. Your father tried to get me to set you two up."

"No way."

"Yeah. He said that you two would be really cute together and I agree."

"Well, Mari and I talked, about a lot of things actually, and she's been in love with me as long as I've been in love with her."

"That's wonderful. And I'm glad you're over Ladybug."

"I'm not exactly-" Adrien laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. Marinette is awesome. But why don't you like Ladybug?"

"I have nothing against her, personally I think she's sweet and kind, but it'd be hard for you to date a superhero, but your father does."

"What does my father have against Ladybug?"

"Everything." Nathalie snorted. "She keeps foiling his plans and-"

"Ladybug is ruining the fashion industry?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You said she was ruining his plans."

"No, his other plans."

"What other plans?"

"Your father isn't the biggest fan of Ladybug."

"Well obviously not." Adrien smirked. "I'm her buggest fan."

Nathalie groaned at the pun. "Lets try another route. You saw the moths?"

"Yes."

"You saw his secret lair? Or at least the entrance elevator?"

"Yeah of course. That's so cool. I want a secret room."

"And so you know that your father is-"

"So busy he put an extra room in the house to get away from me? Yeah that seems like the kind of thing he would do and then lie about to save my feelings."

"You have no idea." Nathalie blinked. "Oh honey I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't try connecting the clues, it'll break your innocent heart. Just, go to bed Adrien, don't think to hard."

"Okay. Thanks for the pep talk." Adrien walked to his room, feeling a little but lighter, if confused. It was weird that his father had so many moths and hadn't called an exterminator.

...

Chat Noir was retelling this story to Ladybug as her face frowned more and more.

He laughed. "Why aren't you laughing? I was rocking the moth back and forth, mourning my father's death, then boom! He appears out of the wall villain style, and makes a weird face at me."

"I don't think it's that funny."

"I thought my father was a moth."

"I mean. I feel really sorry for you. He's such a dick. I can't believe anyone would build a secret room to get away from their son."

"Right? But for a good thirty seconds, I actually genuinely believed that my dad was a bug."

"That's crazy." She chuckled. "I'm the only bug in your life."

"It was kinda weird though, because as soon as my father did appear, there were a ton of moths. And Nathalie had a weird discussion with me where she said my father approves of Marinette but hates Ladybug."

"What?"

"Yeah. I dont know how anyone could hate you bugaboo. Youre incredible. Miraculous."

"Aww thanks. That's so sweet Adrien. But I meant 'what?' Like 'what kind of moth,' not outrage at your father hating me. Plentky of people hate me."

"Like who? No one?"

"Uhh. Hawkmoth."

"He doesn't count. He's a supervillian."

"Lila Rossi."

"Okay. That's one I guess."

"Okay Chat. The butterflies. What were they like?"

"Oh yeah. The moths in his office. They were pure white, like after you purify an Akuma. Hundreds of them fluttered out and then vanished. It was crazy. I can't believe I thought my father was one of them."

"Chat-"

"What?"

"I'm going to punch Gabriel Agreste's face. He can ruin my fashion career. I don't give a Damn."

"What? Why?"

"Adrien-"

"We said we weren't going to use our real names in the mask."

"This is important babe."

He winked. "I like that name bugaboo. What's important?"

"You were right."

"I usually am." He blinked. "What was i right about?"

"I think your father is a moth." Marinette mumbled quickly.

"Cool." Adrien blinked. " No. Of course he isn't. He has no emotion, but I'm pretty sure he's human. At least a little bit. I mean I'm human and I'm his son. My dad is weird, but he isn't actually a moth. Didnt you heat my story princess?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's not a literal moth. You misheard me. He's Hawkmoth."

"Oh shit."


End file.
